


Take a Ride with Me

by ascandalinbohemia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascandalinbohemia/pseuds/ascandalinbohemia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutttttttttyyyyyy wincest for jellyfish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Ride with Me

The place was 221B Baker Street. The person, Sherlock Holmes. He was in the nude. He liked to feel the coolness on his body. Enter Mrs. Hudson. She is also nude.

"We're in quite a predicament, Mrs. Hudson," said the detective.

"Sherlock you know I clean every Tuesday and you've been told I like to be nude when I do so."

"Well you see, I was waiting for you."

Sherlock stepped forward, massaging her clit.

"If you're gonna be like this Sherlock, don't waste your time."

They fucked, hard.


End file.
